


Solsticios

by emma_dan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_dan/pseuds/emma_dan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las estaciones se dan paso. Y la vida, a Armin y Annie -como a todos-, también les pasa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. INVIERNO

**(al inicio del) INVIERNO**

 

Puede que le guste Jean. Puede. Si tuviera que describir lo que siente, "incendiario" encajaría a la perfeccion. La fiebre se desenvuelve poco a poco en todo su cuerpo hasta extenderse y dejarle sintiéndose como una pira de bosque encendido que arde, arde, arde. No le ve fin cercano al fuego incansable y si acaso, lo único que hace es empeorar cada vez que se topa con Jean.

Al menos se puede dar el lujo de decir que fue algo repentino. Y tremendamente inoportuno: le deja aturdido al punto de que todo su ser se concentra en la exhalación que aún no suelta.

_"Oh. Oh no."_

Mira a Jean a los ojos y ya está: se desinfla como si la vida se le fuera en el suspiro que acaba de salir de su boca (como si pudiera librarse de sus latidos erráticos y el peso alojado en el estómago a fuerza de convertir ambas cosas en dióxido de carbono).

\- ¿Armin?

Eren lo está viendo raro y agradece que Mikasa no esté con ellos de momento porque tal vez ella se daría cuenta a la primera. Frente a él, Jean alza una ceja y abre la boca para decir algo que nadie llega a escuchar porque el sonido de llaves en la cerradura del departamento lo interrumpe.

\- ¿Listos para recargar?- Marco cierra la puerta tras él y se voltea para mostrarles una gran bolsa de papel cuyo olor comienza a invadir el departamento.

\- ¡Por fin! creí que nos dejarías morir de hambre- al lado de Armin, Eren pone los ojos en blanco.

\- No es culpa de nadie que tengas cuatro estómagos.

\- Vete al carajo, Eren.

Armin suelta una risa que suena casi demasiado alta al lado de la de Marco, quien se encamina hacia la barra de una cocina miniatura en comparación con él y comienza a sacar la comida mientras les cuenta algo que Armin no escucha, muy ocupado lidiando con Eren y sus miradas rápidas y preocupadas que alternan entre él y la comida. Jean se levanta del suelo y se dirige a sacar platos de la alacena detrás de su amigo al mismo tiempo que se queja de haber tenido que pasar tanto tiempo con el idiota de Jaeger.

\- Eren, ¿podrías...?- Armin se remueve en su asiento e intenta levantar los pies de Eren de su regazo sólo para encontrarse con una expresión obstinada.

-¿Te sientes bien? Hace un momento parecías igual de blanco que un papel.

Armin quiere negar con la cabeza, pero le puede la preocupación genuina en el rostro del más alto. Eso y todavía lo tiene acorralado en el sillón; Eren es distraído, pero no tanto y por eso le dice la verdad a medias.

\- Puede ser que las noches en vela me estén pasando factura. Sólo me siento un poco cansado.

\- Hemos pasado toda la mañana viéndole la cara a Jean, no me sorprende.- Armin se ríe con Eren a medias, (cauteloso, porque se ha acercado más a la verdad de lo que imagina) y lo invade el cariño por su amigo cuando éste cambia a una expresión nuevamente consternada,- Pero sólo por si acaso, démonos una vuelta por la oficina de Hanji mañana antes de clases.

\- De acuerdo.-Le sonríe antes de empujar ligeramente sus piernas- Ahora, si me permites, muero de hambre y estoy seguro que tú también.

\- Obviame... ¡Maldición! ¡Esos bastardos se están acabando el ketchup!

Eren se levanta como un rayo después de voltear a ver al par en la barra de la cocina, Marco conteniendo la risa y mascullando disculpas mientras Jean se carcajea abiertamente ante la furia de Eren. Armin se pellizca con fuerza antes de levantarse para decirle a Eren que hay una botella de salsa escondida tras la sal en la alacena, que deje de pelearse por unos cuantos sobres. En medio del bullicio, se pregunta si sobrevivirá hasta que terminen el proyecto.

 

* * *

 

Jean le gusta y ya no hay posibilidad de negarlo. No ahora que se lo está contando a cierta rubia frente a él. Annie le mira con una intensidad que está seguro sólo ella y Mikasa son capaces de lograr. Pero se siente escrutinado por pálidos ojos azules y pestañas largas y decide que no son para nada miradas semejantes porque Annie tiene en el fondo de las pupilas algo que él no acaba de comprender.

Sobre la mesa, los dedos de la muchacha tamborilean y le hacen compañía a las galletas sin tocar y a dos tazas de café ya medio vacías; Armin dobla y desdobla la servilleta entre sus manos distraídamente al mismo tiempo que habla a borbotones con la sensación de que algo importante está pasando en ese mismo instante porque el ritmo de Annie se le olvida a ella misma repetidamente antes de obligarse a continuar neciamente con el tic de toda la vida. O eso le parece a él, que sigue esperando que lo interrumpa; que se levante y se dé la vuelta sin palabra alguna; que lo mire aburrida y le diga que está siendo un gilipollas _"Como siempre"_. Se sigue preguntando si su muerte sería rápida y misericordiosa, (o lenta y agonizante) si se atreviera a tomarle la mano para cesar los golpeteos sobre la madera y ,quizás, sólo quizás, también para desvanecer la expresión en blanco que le vacía las facciones y en cambio llena espacios en la mente de Armin.

Se queda sin palabras y se queda esperando porque ninguna de esas cosas pasa. En su lugar, llega un mesero a preguntar si necesitan algo más, su irritación evidente en el carraspeo previo a la pregunta. El rubio no lo culpa; son casi las diez de un miércoles y el resto de los clientes parecen haberse retirado en algún momento entre el desvarío de Armin y el silencio de Annie, la cual pide la cuenta después de un "No, gracias", una mirada helada que le quita el ceño fruncido al camarero y otra rápida a Armin antes de solicitar que les pongan las galletas para llevar divididas en dos porciones. El muchacho se retira murmurando para sí mismo y Armin mira confundido a Annie.

\- Son para Sasha. Puedes darle las tuyas a Eren.- Annie lo ve como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo y Armin asiente sonriendo. Es lo más cerca que han estado de lo normal en la velada después de que a Armin se le ocurriera abrir la boca sobre el pequeñísimo asunto con Jean.

 

* * *

 

 Annie no es tonta. No es una empollona de primera como Armin ni pésima en biología como Jean. No es, tampoco, terriblemente transparente. Los logaritmos no hacen más que aumentar su irritación y está totalmente consciente de la mirada molesta de Mikasa sobre ella, pero no puede evitar el golpeteo del borrador del lápiz verde sobre la mesa.

\- Basta Annie, me estás volviendo loca.

De boca de cualquiera, Annie se encogería de hombros por pura respuesta. La expresión de Mina, sin embargo, parece más cansada que de reproche y se decide por poner los ojos en blanco y dejar el lápiz sobre el cuaderno por un momento. Su amiga sonríe al lado suyo y murmura un gracias antes de volver a su libro. Mikasa parece aliviada en vez de a punto de un colapso nervioso y Sasha sigue durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mochila en la mesa. Se vuelve a hundir todo en el silencio relativo de la biblioteca y es entonces que comete un error fatal y levanta la vista. 

A unas mesas de la suya, Armin se inclina sobre las notas de Jean. Armin demasiado cerca y con lentes parece hacer el truco para Kirstein, rojo hasta la punta de las orejas y tragando saliva. A duras penas despega los ojos del rubio sentado a su lado antes de que éste vuelva a su posición original. Annie no lo culpa por tener cara de idiota mientras responde a lo que sea que Armin le ha dicho.

Se dio cuenta desde el momento en que llegaron a la sala de estudio para encontrarse con que las mesas grandes estaban todas ocupadas y Arlert sugirió dividirse porque "de cualquier modo, Jean hace mucho ruido cuando no entiende y yo estoy obligado a ser su tutor". La cara (horrorizada, avergonzada, ansiosa) de Jean fue más que suficiente.

Le causa un poco de pena y mucha gracia. Una pizca de simpatía también, porque sabe de primera mano lo ciego que puede llegar a ser Armin. La situación entre esos dos es distinta, sin embargo.

Y se moriría antes que admitir que más que celos, siente resignación.

\- Los grupos de estudio apestan.

Es apenas un murmullo lo que se le escapa; frente a ella Mikasa asiente sin siquiera alzar los ojos del texto y a su derecha Mina levanta una ceja, confundida, y abre la boca para preguntar qué ha dicho, pero Annie se le adelanta al tiempo que clava la vista en el cuaderno y levanta el lápiz para seguir escribiendo. _"Al mal tiempo darle prisa"._

\- No es nada, estaba pensando en voz alta.

Annie no es tonta, pero quisiera serlo.

 

* * *

 

 Cuando por fin (¡por fin!) lo besa, se besan, se siente como tocar el cielo y caer inmediatamente. Como todo el mundo explotándole en segundos. Como todo lo que es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Armin y Jean terminan el día con las manos entrelazadas y la promesa de más entre sus dedos.

 

* * *

 

Ninguno recuerda quién tuvo la idea. Es una de esas cosas que comienzan solas y llegan para quedarse. Annie le tiende la delgada caja y Armin puede ver el entusiasmo escondido tras los ojos expectantes de su amiga.

\- ¿"Perdidos en Tokio"?

Agita la caja en dirección a Annie para hacer énfasis y cuando ésta se encoge de hombros, se limita a examinar la portada distraídamente mientras Annie habla al mismo tiempo que prepara el DVD.

\- Nunca hemos visto nada de Coppola.

\- Es decir, ¿tampoco la has visto antes?

\- No.- se voltea y lo mira cuidadosamente.- Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no estoy haciendo trampa.

Armin sonríe.

\- ¿Wikipedia?

La voz de Annie sale extrañamente evasiva.

\- Para nada. De vez en cuando es saludable elegir solamente porque sí.

\- Ah...

\- Iré por las palomitas.

Armin se muerde el labio resistiendo a mirar la sucinta descripción del filme en el reverso de la caja. De alguna manera no parece que será su noche de películas usual.

 

* * *

 

Queda con Jean un día sí y otros no porque en la universidad se encuentran a menudo. Cuando salen de la rutina a las calles es agradable y excruciante simúltaneamente con tantas cosas saltándole del pecho-al estómago-a las manos con las cuáles ahora no sabe qué hacer (enredarlas en el cabello castaño o con manos ajenas; tocar un lunar cerca de la mejilla sólo porque puede; las posibilidades le abruman).

Jean conversa sobre su día, lo qué ha pasado hace una semana o tres, ayer o hace dos horas. Armin escucha, se ríe exasperado y sinceramente, opina, y de vez en cuando cuenta lo que le ha sucedido a él. Lo que pasará no es el fuerte de conversación de ninguno de los dos.

Es como tener al mundo de ruido de fondo, el barítono de la voz de Jean ahogando los autos, la gente del mercadillo, los perros del parque, la música del trío de tambores en la esquina. Un espacio cerrado que les pertenece solamente a ambos. Excepto que es mentira porque Armin sabe muy bien por la manera en que Jean lo mira todo, que se encuentra solo en la burbuja. El todo de Armin se concentra en un punto y por ello tiene que obligarse a escuchar la música: para ignorar el pesar que se le acomoda en los rincones.

 


	2. PRIMAVERA

**La Primavera no dura lo que la eternidad**

   

\- No sé si creo en algo como dios. Ni siquiera creo en que exista verdaderamente la justicia.

\- Tampoco creías que la nutella supiera bien.

\- Habíamos acordado que ese tema estaba cerrado. Puede tener un sabor aceptable, pero sigue siendo demasiado empalagosa.

\- Siempre tratando de quitarme la satisfacción de haberte ganado, Annie.

\- Si no mal recuerdo, Tarantino nos deja en empate.

Armin se levanta a medias para apoyarse en el codo izquierdo mientras gesticula vivazmente con la otra mano. La rubia parece divertida.

\- ¿Quién hubiera pensado que me arrastrarías a semejantes gustos?

\- Por favor, era de esperarse.

Armin suspira y luego frunce el ceño

\- Fingiré no haber escuchado eso. ¿En qué sí crees entonces?

Annie mira al cielo, impasible y el rubio se da cuenta de que lo está pensando seriamente.

\- En la posibilidad de la decisión.

Se voltea a mirarlo y parece encogerse de hombros en el pasto. Armin asiente al saber a lo que se refiere pero no puede evitar agregar,

\- ¿Así como suena; en cualquier situación, sobre cualquier cosa? ¿Y el destino?

\- Existen cosas sobre las cuáles nuestras opciones se reducen y nos vemos obligados a escoger entre ellas. Pero siempre hay por lo menos una alternativa contraponiéndose a otra -no lo está viendo a la cara y en vez de ello escrutina el cielo-, el destino me parece débil en comparación. ¿Algo así existe siquiera?

\- A veces me gusta pensar que sí. Es una ilusión útil para nosotros los dramáticos.

Annie le sonríe empequeñecida, triste. Armin se siente igual que esa sonrisa.

\- No sólo de ilusiones vive el hombre.

Abre la boca para decirle que es pan, no ilusiones, pero se acuerda de las manos de Jean que últimamente están en cualquier parte menos entre las suyas y el vacío que lleva sintiendo desde hace semanas le hace cerrarla tan solo para abrirla nuevamente y decir otra cosa.

\- Tienes razón.

  

* * *

  

Jean no quiere ver lo evidente, Armin está seguro de eso al menos. A decir verdad, él tampoco quisiera verlo. No han vuelto a tocar el tema desde aquella primera vez que terminó con Armin mirando al suelo todo el camino de vuelta a su apartamento y con las manos en los bolsillos, un Jean incómodo a su lado tratando de llenar el silencio con comentarios de esto y aquello. Esa fue la primera vez que Armin se sintió vaciar de adentro hacia afuera, derramándose sin ruido. No es, sin embargo, la última vez que lo hará. El hecho de que todo se repita justo ahora solamente lo comprueba. Se despiden en el portón con el fantasma de Marco pesando nuevamente en el aire entre ambos y Armin se da la vuelta deseando y no deseando que Jean lo siga, que se dé cuenta y suba las escaleras para tomarle la muñeca al mismo tiempo que le promete que no son un error. 

\- ¡Hey, Armin! Estábamos esperando a que regresaras de tu seguramente aburridísima cita con Kirstein para jugar Mario Kart pero Connie prendió la consola -se interrumpe, alzando una ceja-, mierda, te ves terrible. ¿Tengo que romperle los dientes a Jean?

Armin cierra la puerta y recarga la espalda en ella con los ojos cerrados, reprochándose por intentar escuchar pasos inexistentes. Niega suavemente con la cabeza antes de atreverse a mentirle a su mejor amigo.

\- Creo que me va a dar algo.

Connie silba con gravedad y le pregunta a Eren donde guardan las aspirinas. Le guiña el ojo a Armin y su amabilidad casi le hace sentir culpable.

\- Son el remedio infalible a todo mal. Garantizado.

De algún modo, Armin lo duda.

   

* * *

  

Se lo cuenta solamente a Annie mientras ésta repasa con el dedo el borde de su bebida y lo mira a los ojos con algo parecido al enojo que Armin no puede sentir por más que lo intenta porque todas sus grietas las llena una resignación agridulce.

\- Armin, no tengo nada que decirte excepto que creo que tú sabes exactamente lo que tienes qué hacer.

El rubio se muerde el labio y suspira quedo antes de contestar con una sonrisa derrotada.

\- Saberlo es inútil cuando no quiero hacerlo.

Afuera está lloviendo y Annie lo mira fijamente una vez más antes de volverse hacia la ventana. Armin nunca ha estado más agradecido de que no le suelte lo que ambos saben que está pensando.

 

_"Entonces no te quejes"_

  

* * *

  

El agua se está enfriando alrededor de su cuerpo y quizás, quizás debería levantarse y enrollarse en la toalla antes de que se convierta en un carámbano de hielo flotando a media tina. La luz moribunda que se cuela por las ventanas cerca del techo parece reprocharle que lleve tanto tiempo recostada en un charco artificial mientras la vida pasa tras las paredes en forma de personas conversando, autos chillando contra el pavimento, perros olfateando esquinas. Sumerge la cabeza en el agua por centésima vez y se obliga a abrir los ojos para mirar el techo a través de una cortina líquida.

_"¿Qué haces ahí pensando como si pensaras?"_

Recuerda que fue una de las primeras películas que vieron, cuando Armin todavía vivía con su abuelo y Reiner y Bertl en la misma calle que ella. Hace ya tanto tiempo, en el mes de abril y con ambos sofocándose en el calor del departamento aun con todas las ventanas abiertas porque el aire no se dignó a correr ese día. Lo recuerda con lujo de detalle porque es imposible no acordarse de Armin Arlert con chongo alto y sonriendo embobado cada cinco minutos (era de esperarse cuando le había advertido que el filme estaba basado en uno de sus libros preferidos). A poco de entrar en la universidad y con ganas de que a ella también le pasaran cosas, a Annie le habían gustado el final semiamargo y las melodías tristonas que Arlert se pasó tarareando el resto del día.

Nunca ha leído el libro a pesar de haberlo tenido al alcance de la mano en incontables ocasiones. Los ojos vivaces de Armin y el lomo desgastado la disuaden cada vez y le vuelven la voz falsamente cínica al responder que se queda con la película.

Es que sabe que él lo relee cada tanto y mientras le duran las páginas se vuelca en Annie como quién cuenta un secreto que sólo ambos guardan. "Porque me gusta que me lo cuentes tú" es lo él no sabe y que ella nunca dice en voz alta.

Se le pega el cabello a las mejillas cuando emerge del agua y el aire sale y entra a sus pulmones en bocanadas apresuradas con punzadas de por medio.

Qué remedio.

  

* * *

 

 Son momentos como éste los que terminan frenándole.

Las manos de Jean juegan sin prisa con los mechones de su cabello y el rubio tararea abrazado a él sobre la cama. La semana de finales de semestre los ha dejado agotados y sin ganas de levantarse en todo el día. La música de Eren resuena desde otra habitación tras la puerta cerrada; todavía le queda un último ensayo por entregar y no sabe trabajar sin ruido ensordecedor rodeándole. Armin se limita a disfrutar la paz momentánea; usualmente su amigo no tiene muy buena opinión de Jean cuando ambos se encierran en el cuarto lleno de libros y con el seguro puesto.

\- Tu pelo es muy rubio -la voz sale incrédula y cuando Armin alza los ojos ve la cara totalmente seria de Kirstein y se ríe bajito.

\- Y el tuyo es un desastre tonal.

Alza la mano para llevarla a la nuca de Jean, donde el castaño claro pasa a ser oscuro y Jean le devuelve una sonrisa enorme en una expresión que se supone sea provocativa.

\- Pero te encanta.

\- Mmm, sí. Pero tú... no estoy tan seguro.

\- Entonces habrá que corregir eso cuanto antes, ¿no crees?

La risa de Armin es un reto que Jean toma con gusto al rodarlo de manera que quede acomodado sobre él. Desde abajo, lo observa con algo tan semejante a lo que el rubio siente en su propia mirada que, por ahora, se da el lujo de jugar con fuego y apostarse todo en manos encontrándose a medio camino, en el negro apoderándose del iris de Jean con hambre, en el calor que los consume y ahoga el desazón que lo acecha constantemente.

Es un condenado con los días contados y está plenamente al tanto de ello. Las respiraciones agitadas, el pulso acelerado en los oídos, la boca de uno sobre el otro, la ropa que estorba cada vez más: Jean y Armin son aún la calma antes de la tormenta, nubes encontrándose y bochorno pegándose a la piel; un huracán esperando a romper y llevarse todo a su paso. El agua es tan inevitable como el dolor sordo de quién se da cuenta muy tarde que su nombre nunca toca los labios del otro en el incendio.

 

* * *

 

Su abuelo solía decir que cuando llueve, graniza. Armin creía entender el significado de esa frase: cuando todo va mal, puede ir peor.

Sabe ya todo esto y sin embargo quiere que la tierra lo engulla cuando se percata por primera vez de cómo mira Jean a Marco de reojo y a la distancia. De que jamás le ha mirado a él del mismo modo y que se engaña si piensa que alguna vez lo hará. Armin se querría morir de no ser porque siente que ya lo está haciendo, en silencio, finalmente decidido.

Qué no daría por no haberse habituado a la presencia de Jean cerca suyo. Qué no daría porque las conversaciones no murieran en los labios del otro, ausente junto a él.

La estación se termina de a poco y ellos también. Ahora más que nunca, le pesa saberlo.

Qué no daría Armin por hacerse el tonto un rato más.

  

* * *

  

\- No creo que podamos seguir. No así.

Finalmente es él quién lo deja- se deja, los deja- ir y la congoja lo abate con una fuerza sin precedentes, el pesar de días y días resquebrajando la represa y Armin enterrándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos vueltas puño en un intento desesperado por no derrumbarse como lo ha venido queriendo hacer desde hace un tiempo.

Jean tiene los ojos abiertos, tan abiertos que le desgarran más allá de la piel porque le están diciendo que ya lo veía venir. Armin sostiene la mirada, ámbar contra azul por última vez y cientos de encuentros en el medio. Todo porque, en uno de esos días en que el sol todavía brillaba de seis a seis, había hecho de tripas corazón y se había parado de puntillas. La pregunta más rápida del mundo y Jean la había respondido con una mano en su cintura y la otra en sol hilado mientras le besaba a ojos cerrados.

Pareciera que han pasado años, segundos, toda una vida desde ese momento.

\- Lo sé. Lo siento.

Armin agradece la sinceridad, la pena asomándose a los hombros caídos de Jean. La sombra de una sonrisa le cruza el semblante.

\- Yo no.

Jean responde a la sonrisa con una propia sin necesidad de decirlo "yo tampoco me arrepiento" porque sabe que Arlert lo lee en él de todos modos. En vez de eso y en un gesto tan impulsivo como el que lo inició todo, se gira para abrazar al rubio con fuerza, el olor a Armin llenándole de inmediato y manos estrechándole al tiempo que se asen de su chaqueta. Se siente roto y un poco menos seguro de que el mundo funcione cómo debería cuando los temblores de Armin le recorren y lo contagian de sabor a sal en la garganta.

\- Estará bien.

No sabe si lo dice más para sí mismo que para ambos y de cualquier manera no importa porque se rinde a la humedad que le asedia los ojos en el momento en que le sale la voz cascada y Armin se ríe sollozando contra su pecho.

   

* * *

  

Es difícil ignorar el escozor tras los ojos. Mikasa y Eren lo miran preocupados cuando creen que no se da cuenta. Annie no lo mira para nada mientras conversa con Sasha y Connie. Para todos los demás, no hay nada inusual en su comportamiento. Eren intenta abordar el tema varias veces, pero en una inesperada ráfaga de tacto, se decide por contarle sobre la última tarea monstruosa que Levi les dejó a inicios del semestre y que apenas está comenzando. Armin aprecia el esfuerzo y por un rato se le olvida la incertidumbre.

Cuando todos se van, Annie se queda sentada en la sala sin moverse. Está seguro que Mikasa fue quién sugirió que ya era muy tarde para que volviera sola a su apartamento. Sasha y Connie se habían ido temprano. De cualquier modo, Armin no piensa que hubiera necesidad de decirle nada a Leondhart. Si Eren y Mikasa ven a través de él tan fácilmente, Annie probablemente puede ver mejor.

Armin se sienta junto a ella y tras un momento de silencio, Annie suspira con algo que se supone suene como fastidio.

\- No cuenta si no es en viernes.

Armin tiene más ganas de llorar que en todo el día, pero solamente logra reírse de manera casi histérica sin que Annie siquiera levante la ceja ante el sonido desenfocado. En vez de eso, se encamina a la cocina tras decir,

\- Hoy tú escoges.

La lluvia en los ojos llega a la mitad de Hot Fuzz y Annie recarga la cabeza en su hombro mientras le deja desahogarse a pleno. El único comentario que hace antes de que ambos se queden dormidos en el sofá "Lo tienes todo al revés; se supone que Simon Pegg te haga reír en esta película" le saca una risa genuina. Extiende la mano y los dedos de Annie se sienten fríos entre los suyos, reconfortantes ante la humedad que siente en todo el rostro.

  

* * *

 

 Algo va terriblemente mal en su interior. A su lado, Armin ha caído presa de un sueño intranquilo que lo hace fruncir el ceño y murmurar cosas incomprensibles en voz bajísima de rato en rato. Annie se pregunta vagamente si Jean se habrá dado cuenta de ello, si extrañará los balbuceos del rubio con quien decidió no compartir el resto de sus noches. Es inútil intentar no sonar mezquina cuando lunas oscuras han terminado enmarcando el azul límpido que se sabe de memoria, cuando la risa de Armin se ha escondido tras la humedad que aún puede sentir en su suéter, justo en el sitio que siempre ocupa su cabeza cuando comienza a amodorrarse.

Es curioso, piensa, que incluso aunque hayan terminado, no siente alivio alguno. Ningún tipo de regocijo, porque Armin no se lo merece. Pesar, en cambio, es lo que le llena de arriba a abajo. Le corroe el pecho sobre todo, donde siente una especie de humedad estancada cada vez que respira. Annie se enfría, se enfría sin remedio tal como los últimos días que le quedan a la primavera.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin pude tomarme el tiempo para editar y postear este capítulo. Si la escuela no me tiene demasiado ocupada, en dos semanas subo el siguiente. ¡Hasta entonces!
> 
> *La película/libro sobre el que piensa Annie en la tina es "Arráncame la vida". Ambos altamente recomendados, por cierto.

**Author's Note:**

> Es increíble que me haya animado por primera vez a subir algo aquí. Si las cosas salen bien, tal vez termine mudándome del todo a este sitio. 
> 
> En fin, respecto a la historia, espero que les guste; cómo verán, es un fic Armin/Annie y es precisamente mi primera historia en torno a dicha pareja, así que cualquier comentario y/o sugerencia será agradecido sobremanera.
> 
> Sin nada más por ahora, me despido; saludos!


End file.
